This disclosure relates to a communication device and more particularly, to a communication device including a transmission circuit.
In the conventional communication device including a transmission circuit of a direct conversion method, a local oscillation signal created in an oscillator is divided by a divider, date signal is superimposed on the divided local oscillation signal, to create a high frequency signal, and the high frequency signal is amplified by an amplifier, hence to transmit the signal through an antenna.
In this communication device, a harmonic wave of high frequency signal occurs in the amplifier as a noise; therefore, various methods for eliminating the harmonic wave have been proposed (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-135641).
At the same time, in these days, there is a demand for reducing power consumption of a communication device; however, in order to drive such a circuit for eliminating the harmonic wave, extra power consumption is necessary.
In order to solve the above problem, this disclosure is to provide a communication device capable of reducing the power consumption.
Other objects and novel characteristics will be apparent from the description of the specification and the attached drawings.